Die Sims 3
Im Juli 2007 wurde nach diversen Spekulationen von offizieller Seite bestätigt, dass an Die Sims 3 gearbeitet werde. Bei einem Sims-FanDay zum Die Sims 2-Addon Freizeit & Spaß tauchte ein Screenshot auf, der aus Die Sims 3 zu stammen schien und die Spielfiguren selbst können sich seither am PC mit „Die Sims 3“ die Zeit vertreiben. Bei einer EA-Pressekonferenz wurde das offizielle Releasedatum für das Standardspiel sowie für eine limitierte Collector’s Edition mit Bonusinhalten bekannt gegeben. Beides sollte weltweit am 19. Februar 2009 erhältlich sein. Bei einer Pressekonferenz am 3. Februar 2009 verschob EA den Termin jedoch auf den 2. Juni 2009, bzw. für Deutschland auf den 4. Juni. Systemanforderungen Windows XP mit Service Pack 2 (PC) - Prozessor: 2.0 GHz Pentium 4 Prozessor oder vergleichbarer Prozessor - Arbeitsspeicher: 1 GB RAM - Grafikkarte: 128 MB Grafikkarte mit Pixel Shader 2.0Unterstützung - Festplattenspeicher: Mindestens 6.5 GB freien Festplattenspeicher plus zusätzlich min. 1 GB zusätzlichen Speicherplatz für individuelle Inhalte. Windows Vista mit Service Pack 1 (PC) - Prozessor: 2.4 GHz Pentium 4 Prozessor oder vergleichbarer Prozessor - Arbeitsspeicher: 1,5 GB RAM - Grafikkarte: 128 MB Grafikkarte mit Pixel Shader 2.0 Unterstützung - Festplattenspeicher: Mindestens 6.5 GB freien Festplattenspeicher plus zusätzlich min. 1 GB zusätzlichen Speicherplatz für individuelle Inhalte. Bei Computern/Laptops mit integrierter (Onboard-)Grafikkarte - Prozessor: 2.6 GHz Pentium D CPU, 1.8 GHz Core 2 Duo oder vergleichbarer Prozessor - Arbeitsspeicher: zusätzlich 512 MB RAM - Grafik: Intel Integrated Chipset, GMA X3000 oder höher. Nachbarschaft thumb|left|Grafische Gestaltung der Nachbarschaft Einer der Grundpfeiler der dritten Sims-Generation ist die offene und lebendige Nachbarschaft. Kein Wunder also, dass wir uns diese genau angeschaut haben. Zunächst gibt es nur eine Nachbarschaft, eine zweite steht für alle Spieler bereit, die ihr Spiel registrieren. Ein Tool zur Erstellung eigener Sims-Welten steht auf der to do-Liste von EA. Wann und wie dieses Programm erscheinen wird, ist weiterhin jedoch unklar. Auch über geplante Funktionen hüllen sich die Entwickler noch in Schweigen. Die lebendig-tote Nachbarschaft Sunset Valley, so der englische Name der Nachbarschaft, besteht zu Beginn schon aus zahlreichen bebauten Grundstücken, von denen bereits einige bewohnt sind. Der Spieler kann sich also sofort ins Geschehen stürzen. thumb Einige wenige leere Grundstücke stehen auch zur freien Verfügung und können bebaut werden. Die Nachbarschaft durch weitere Grundstücke zu erweitern ist durch den Stadt-Editor möglich. Dabei kann man sich Grundstücke in allen möglichen Größern heraussuchen und beliebig platzieren. Es ist auch möglich, Häuser von einem Grundstück auf ein anderes zu verschieben oder zu kopieren. Wer also ein Haus ganz toll findet, kann dieses gleich mehrmals in der Nachbarschaft platzieren. Die Häuser an sich sind auf den Grundstücken drehbar. Ist man einmal in Sunset Valley steht einem die Sims-Welt – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – offen. Zwar kann man nicht direkt vom Sims-Haushalt in die Vogel-perspektive zoomen, sondern muss dazu einen kleinen, gut versteckten Button im Menü drücken, kann damit jedoch jederzeit zu jedem Punkt in der Nachbarschaft gelangen, während die Sims gerade zu Hause sind. Um die Sims in die Umgebung zu schicken, muss man nun nicht mehr auf ein bestimmtes Grundstück klicken. Die Sims können sich wirklich frei in der Nachbarschaft bewegen und auch die Umgebung fernab der Straßen erkunden. Doch wie lebendig ist Sunset Valley? Auf den Straßen sieht man Autos herumfahren, die aber keine wirklichen Nachbarn beinhalten, sondern eher als Dekoration zur Erhöhung der lebendigen Atmosphäre dienen. Direkt vom eigenen Grundstück bekommt der Spieler leider recht wenig von seinen Nachbarn mit. Zwar begrüßen sie jeden Neuankömmling wie in den Vorgängern, aber das war es dann auch schon mit dem direkten Kontakt. Weder sieht man die Sims im Nachbargarten noch laufen sie auf der Terrasse oder vor der Haustür herum. Ab und zu sieht man die Sims durch die Fenster in ihren Häusern. Ein wirklich fesselnder Anblick ist dies jedoch nicht, denn die Objekte in den Nachbarhäusern sind ausgeblendet und so sitzen die Sims gerne einmal in der Luft herum. Erst wenn man an die Nachbarstür klopft und man herein gebeten wird, sieht man auch die komplette Innenausstattung und kann sich dort fast so verhalten, wie in den eigenen vier Wänden. Jeden tag kannst du einen neuen Groschen entdecken Und ihn wohl verdienen! Wirkliche Aktivitäten der anderen Sims bemerkt man erst im Zentrum der Nachbarschaft, das thumb|leftder Park vor dem Rathaus bildet. Und auch dort kommt erst wirklich Fahrt auf, wenn man mit den eigenen Sims vor Ort ist. Hier und da angeln dann die Sims, telefonieren mit ihren Handys und plaudern. Nach und nach erwacht dann auch die Umgebung und mehr und mehr Sims sind auf den Bürgersteigen zu sehen. Die Nachbarschaft erkunden lassen Deutlich mehr Leben würde es sicherlich geben, wenn die Sims nicht an jeder zweiten Ecke in einem Haus, den rabbit holes, verschwinden würden. Zu unserer Überraschung sind deutlich thumbmehr Gebäude in der Nachbarschaft nur für Sims betretbar. Der Spieler wartet währenddessen seelenruhig vor der Tür. Nicht nur die Arbeitsstätten der Sims gehören dazu, sondern auch alltägliche Dinge wie der Tante Emma-Laden um die Ecke, die Schule, das Bistro, das Kino, das Stadion... Einzig und allein betretbar sind das Fitnessstudio, die Bibliothek und das Museum, für die man nicht einmal Eintritt bezahlen muss. Doch warum verschwinden die Sims in den rabbit holes? Das liegt daran, dass diese Gebäude eigentlich riesige Objekte sind und damit bautechnisch in keinster Weise anpassbar. Auch farblich stehen keine Variationen zur Verfügung. Ob dies einmal der Fall sein wird, konnte uns nicht gesagt werden. Als kleiner Trost ist zumindest das Grundstück anpassbar, auf dem das rabbit hole steht. Da diese Schlupflöcher jedoch sehr oft sehr groß sind, ist selten Platz für eine umfangreiche Grundstücksgestaltung. Was die Sims in und mit den rabbit holes anfangen können, ist verschieden. Primär dienen thumb|leftdie Jobgebäude natürlich der Berufsausführung für eure Sims. Doch können die Sims einige dieser Gebäude auch als Touristen besuchen und eine Führung durch das Haus erhalten. Dabei haben sie auch die Möglichkeit eines Techtelmechtels. Zusätzlich stehen diverse Kurse in den verschiedenen Gebäuden bereit, mit deren Hilfe die Sims schneller Fähigkeitspunkte erhalten können. Außerdem können die Sims sich geschäftlich an den diversen Gebäuden beteiligen, in dem sie eine gewisse Summe zahlen. Dafür erhalten sie regelmäßig Anteile an den Gewinnen der Einrichtungen. In einem Bistro können die Sims dann sogar kostenfrei essen, schließlich gehört ihnen der Laden ja zum Teil. Außerdem steht nun fest, dass zum Glück noch eine zweite Nachbarschaft zur verfügung steht, das unser großes Platzproblem damit auch löst. Leben und leben lassen Der Wunsch und Albtraum vieler Spieler ist das selbstständige Agieren der Nachbarn. Während wir eine Familie spielen, lebt und altert die Nachbarschaft mit. Freunde heiraten, bekommen Kinder, werden älter und sterben – und das vollkommen automatisch. Die Nachbarn sollen thumbsogar automatisch umziehen, wenn die eigenen vier Wände zu klein werden. Auch leere Häuser sollen nach und nach bewohnt werden. Will man einen Nachbarn besuchen und erhält dabei die Meldung, dass dieser gerade in der Nachbarschaft unterwegs ist, bemerkt man auch direkt das eigene Handeln dieser Sims. Von den Ereignissen in der Nachbarschaft erfährt der Spieler jedoch nichts. Werden Nachbarn Eltern, so legt der Computer einen Namen fest und irgendwann fällt dem Spieler auf, dass ein neues Kind durch die Nachbarschaft tollt. Der Nachbarschaftsmodus Ein Versprechen, das EA mit Bravour halten konnte, ist, dass man im Spiel komplett ohne Ladezeiten und -bildschirmen auskommt. Der Start des Spiels dauert nicht länger, als bei Die Sims 2. Direkt während des Spielens erwarten euch keine Ladezeiten, nur manchmal dauert das Speichern etwas länger. So könnt ihr über das Hauptmenü direkt in den Nachbarschaftsmodus wechseln. Hier könnt ihr neue Familien erstellen oder in die Nachbarschaft einziehen lassen, Häuser platzieren und abreißen. Auch die Familie könnt ihr über diesen Modus wechseln. Ihr klickt dafür einfach auf den gewünschten Haushalt und wenn ihr wieder in den Spielmodus wechselt, steuert ihr nun diese Familie. Nur wenige Klicks trennen euch somit von dem Wechsel der Familie. Im Nachbarschaftsmodus könnt ihr eure Familien auch zusammenführen und teilen. Habt ihr letzteres vor, so könnt ihr die Sims wählen, die ausziehen sollen und sogar einen neuen Nachnamen geben. Wichtig auch hier: Kinder und Teenager können nicht ohne Erwachsenen aus der Familie genommen werden. Durch die Teilung des Haushalts erfolgt jedoch keine Trennung der Beziehungen. Ehepartner sind auch weiterhin verheiratet, auch wenn sie durch den Spieler in zwei verschiedenen Häusern wohnen. Auch Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen bleiben erhalten. So bleiben beispielsweise Geschwister auch Geschwister und verhalten sich dementsprechend. Autos, Parkplätze und der Bürgersteig Öffentliche Verkehrsmittel gibt es in Die Sims 3 nicht. Dazu sind alle Ecken der Nachbarschaft auch zu Fuß zu schnell zu erreichen, sodass Busse oder gar U-Bahnen nicht nötig sind. Wollen die Sims einmal ein weit entferntes Gebiet erreichen, rufen sie ein Taxi, schwingen sich auf den Drahtesel oder setzen sich gekonnt hinter das Steuer ihres eigenen Autos. Von den PKWs gibt es zehn verschiedene Modelle, die keine echten Namen tragen und denen aus Die Sims 2 ähnlich sind. thumb|left Ungenutzt stehen die Fahrzeuge in einer Garage oder einem Stellplatz im Eigenheim – leider der einzige Ort, wo Autos parken.thumb Fahren eure Sims zu einem Gemeinschaftsgrundstück, so hält ihr Gefährt direkt vor dem Ziel, der Sim erscheint auf dem Bürgersteig und das Auto löst sich auf. Will euer Schützling woanders hin fahren, erscheint das Fahrzeug aus dem Nichts auf der Straße, der Sim erscheint plötzlich hinter dem Steuer und die Fahrt geht los. Genauso verhält es sich bei den Fahrrädern. Wesentlich besser gelöst ist es bei den Fahrgemeinschaften. Der Sim erscheint zwar auch plötzlich am Straßenrand, das Auto fährt dann jedoch weiter und wird erst ganz versteckt irgendwo am Rand der Nachbarschaft ausgeblendet. Direkt steuerbar sind die Fortbewegungsmittel nicht, die Sims suchen ihre Fahrstrecke selber aus. Um die Sicherheit eurer Sims braucht ihr euch auch keine Sorgen machen: weder gibt es Autounfälle, noch können Sims überfahren werden. Der Kauf- & Baumodus Eine der größten optischen Änderungen haben der Kauf- und Baumodus hinter sich, die komplett umstrukturiert wurden. Die Änderungen sind zunächst etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, entpuppen sich schnell jedoch als sehr sinnvoll. thumbSymbolisch wurden hier ein Haus und ein Zimmer dargestellt. Wollt ihr zu den Tischen, klickt ihr auf den Tisch, wollt ihr Wände ziehen, klickt ihr auf die Wand und die Tapeten sind von dort aus auch nur noch einen Klick entfernt. Wer sich mit der neuen Ansicht nicht anfreunden kann, hat die Möglichkeit diese zu wechseln. Die Alternative sieht der Die Sims 2-Version sehr ähnlich. Dich kenne ich doch irgendwo her thumb|leftDie Auswahl an Objekten entspricht etwa der aus dem Die Sims 2-Grundspiel. Problem hier ist nur, dass viele Objekte in Die Sims 3 aus dem Vorgänger stammen und schlichtweg identisch aussehen. Abhilfe schafft hier zwar das Create-a-Style-Tool, mit dem ihr – genauso wie im Create-a-Sim-Modus – die Objekte farblich komplett verändern könnt. Auch hier sind euch keine Grenzen gesetzt, Farben und Texturen sind frei wählbar und letztere auch noch einmal farblich anpassbar. Das reicht sogar soweit, dass man selbst die Griffe an den Schranktüren frei farblich verändern kann. Auf Wunsch lässt sich auch eine zufällige Farb- und Musterzusammensetzung erstellen. Dennoch ist der fade Beigeschmack vorhanden, dass man diese Gegenstände irgendwo her kennt. Bautechnisch hat sich beim Kaufmodus vieles verbessert. So lassen sich nun problemlos Dinge auch an schräge Wände stellen und im 45°-Winkel drehen. Die Bodenfelder aus den Vorgängern wurden noch einmal in vier einzelne Quadrate geteilt, sodass sich Gegenstände näher aneinander platzieren lassen. Neues im Baumodus Die Neuerungen im Baumodus sind nicht so zahlreich, dafür sehr nützlich. So kann der Dachwinkel bequem und einfach über einen Schieberegler bestimmt werden. Vorbei die Zeiten mit dem Herumexperimentieren mit einem Cheat. Dass Räume mit nur einer Mausbewegung kleiner und größer gezogen werden können, ist bereits bekannt. thumb Dies gilt auch für Zäune und beispielsweise Blumenbeetumrandungen. Diese können länger und breiter gezogen werden, ohne erst umständlich mit dem Zauntool herum hantieren zu müssen.Pools bleiben weiterhin eckig. Runde und schräge Formen sind derzeit nicht eingebaut. Dafür sind die Wände und Böden des Pools weiterhin anpassbar. Sims Sims 3 zu spielen ist genauso einfach wie bei Sims 2. Arbeit und Karriere Es stehen viele verschieden Berufe zur Verfügung, vom Arzt bis zum Koch. Man muss sich die Karierreleiter mühsam hocharbeiten und Sims mit dem Merkmal " Ehrgeizig" haben dabei ihren Vorteil. Bei jedem Job sind die Anforderungen ganz individuell gestaltet meist sollte man gute Laune haben und eine Fähigkeit verbessern um die Karierreleiter schneller empor zu steigen. Ein schönes Feature bei den Jobs ist, dass man nun stündlich verdient und nicht täglich d.h. wenn man die Arbeit vorzeitig verlässt bekommt man auch weniger Geld. Dadurch, dass Sims bei jeder Beförderung mehr Geld bekommen, können sie sich auch ihre Wünsche besser erfüllen unter der Vorraussetzung, dass die Wünsche mit Geld zu tun haben. Um sich mehr Karrieremöglichkeiten zu verschaffen, kann man sich das Add-On "Die Sims 3 - Traumkarrieren" zulegen. Hierbei ist ein super Feature, dass man bei den Jobs auch aktiv mitmachen kann und nicht wartet bis der Sims endlich mit seiner Arbeit fertig ist z.B. als Stylist kann man Stylingaufträge erfüllen, indem man im Salon (im eigenen oder auf dem Gemeinschaftsgrundstück) zu dem Auftraggeber geht und die Interaktion "Umstyling anbieten" wählt. Dann kann man bei dem "Erstelle einen Sim" - Tool den Sim nach eigenem Geschmack stylen. Bei dem Ermittler muss man ermitteln und als dem Feuerwehrmann Brände löschen, alles Aktiv. Man sollte bei jeder Karierre auch darauf achten, dass die Merkmale übereinstimmen z.B. werden tapfere Sims den Job als Feuerwehrmann besser annehmen als ängstliche. Freizeitbeschäftigungen Neben Arbeit und Familie gehen die Sims auch gerne anderen Beschäftigungen nach. Ein Skill thumb|left Journal, eine Art Tagebuch über die Entwicklung der Fähigkeiten, zeigt euch sehr interessante Informationen über Ausübung und Erlernen der Fähigkeiten und beinhaltet kleine und große Herausforderungen an euren Sim. Unser Sim ist Hobby-Musiker und besitzt eine eigene Gitarre und somit steht im Skill Journal auch etwas über sein Musikerleben. So zeigt uns dieses Journal, wie viel Prozent der verfügbaren Lieder uns Sim bereits kennt und spielen kann. Wir erfahren außerdem, wie viele Auftritte er schon hatte, wie oft Sims dabei zuschauten und wie viel Geld er damit verdiente. Mit den Auftritten sind die Situationen gemeint, bei denen er seine Gitarre in der Öffentlichkeit spielt. Egal ob im Park oder auf dem Bürgersteig um die Ecke. Als Herausforderungen beim Skill Gitarre stehen drei Ziele zur Verfügung. Money maker (der Sim hat schon 5.000 § mit seiner Musik verdient), Gitarrenstar (der Sim kennt 10 Songs) und Meistergitarrist (der Sim kennt alle Songs). Was genau wir bei Erfüllen dieser Herausforderungen erhalten, ist nicht ersichtlich gewesen. Wir nehmen an, dass es sich um Lebenspunkte handelt, die ihr dann in verschiedene Vorteile investieren könnt. Dazu zählen beispielsweise eine stählerne Blase, die den Harndrang mindert oder die Fähigkeit, sich teleportieren zu können. Erlernbare Fähigkeiten im sind: Gitarre, Zeichnen, Logik, Kochen, Geschicklichkeit, Athletik, Charismatik, Gärtnern, Angeln, Schreiben. Wenn man Level 10 einer Fähigkeit erreicht, bekommt man eine spezielle Belohnung und ein Zertifikat per Post zugeschickt, dass man aufhängen kann. Wünsche und gute Laune Lebenspunkte erhaltet ihr auch, wenn ihr die Wünsche eurer Sims erfüllt. Hier hat sich nur geringfügig etwas geändert. In einem kleinen Feld erscheinen in unregelmäßigen Abständen Wünsche. Klickt ihr diese an, sichert ihr euch diese (ähnlich dem Rechtsklick auf einen Wunsch in Die Sims 2). Bis zu vier Wünsche könnt ihr gleichzeitig sichern und erfüllen, wann ihr dazu Lust und Zeit habt. Klickt ihr mit Linksklick auf diese Wünsche, verschwinden sie wieder und es ist Platz für einen weiteren Wunsch, den ihr erfüllen könnt. Die Wünsche eurer Sims gleichen denen aus dem Vorgänger: kaufe dieses, mache jenes. Ängste in ihrer bekannten Form gibt es nicht. Diese tauchen jetzt bei den Boosts auf, die bei thumbbestimmten kleinen und großen Ereignissen auftreten. Boosts sind Auswirkungen auf die Laune eures Sims, die euch in einer Laune-Anzeige zur Verfügung (ähnlich wie im Vorgänger). Isst ein Vegetarier also beispielsweise Salat, bekommt er einen positiven Boost und die Laune des Sims steigt. Einige dieser Laune-Schübe halten so lange an, wie der Sim die bestimmte Tätigkeit ausübt, andere sind zeitlich begrenzt. So wird ein Sim noch einige Stunden eine schlechte Laune haben, weil er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig bis auf die Toilette geschafft hat. Schwangerschaft und Babys Man nehme zwei verliebte Sims, die mindestens die Altersstufe junger Erwachsener erreicht haben,thumb|left wahlweise ein großes, geräumiges Bett und klicke auf die Interaktion „Baby machen“ und voilà – der Nachwuchs steht schon so gut wie vor der Tür. Doch dauert es erst noch 24 Stunden, bis die Sims die Schwangerschaft merken, und die Sims dürfen beide noch nicht das Rentneralter erreicht haben. Sofort erhält die Mutter bezahlten Schwangerschaftsurlaub(nur wenn sie einen Beruf hat) und hat auch die Möglichkeit, anderen Sims von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu berichten. Ansonsten gleicht die Schwangerschaft in Die Sims 3 der aus dem Vorgänger. Der Babybauch wächst langsam, die werdenden Mütter übergeben sich und brauchen viel Schlaf. Andere Sims können ihren Babybauch streicheln und ihr Ohr auf den Bauch legen. Zum Zeitvertreib kann die Sims-Frau auch Schwangerschaftsbücher lesen. Wie wir kürzlich herausgefunden haben, können schwangere Sims nicht sterben, und wenn sie im Erwachsenenalter sind und eigentlich das Rentneralter erreichen müssten, altern sie bis zur Geburt des Kindes nicht. Begnügt der Spieler sich nicht mit einem Babysim, kann er die schwangere Simin im Fernsehn den Kinderkanal schauen und/oder im Radio Kindermusik hören lassen. Damit wird das Risiko zu Zwillingen/Drillingen automatisch erhöht. Außerdem kann man während der Schwangerschaft Äpfel essen, damit das Baby ein Junge wird. Wer sich ein Mädchen wünscht, sollte Melonen futtern. Und wenn ein Arzt in der Familie ist, kann er auch das Geschlecht des Babys bestimmen. Ziemlich genau drei Tage nach der Empfängnis steht auch schon die Geburt an. Bei uns ergreift die Hochschwangere die Eigeninitiative, schnappt sich das Fahrrad und fährt zur Entbindung ins Krankenhaus, wo sie hinter der gläsernen Eingangstür verschwindet.thumb Einige Augenblicke später informiert uns ein Infofenster über die erfolgreiche Geburt und wir können einen Namen für das Neugeborene eingeben. War die Simin während der Schwangerschaft glücklich, kann man sich 1-2 Merkmale für das Baby aussuchen. Anschließend reist die Familie wieder nach Hause, wo wir den Kleinen auch das erste Mal sehen. Die Babys sind nun in eine Decke gehüllt, sodass man eigentlich nur ihren Kopf sieht. Umziehen kann man sie nicht. Die Kleinen kann man herumtragen, füttern, mit ihnen spielen und ins Bettchen legen. Das Wechseln der Windeln besteht nun in einem kurzen Wurf in die Luft. Damit dürfte das Fehlen des Wickeltisches erklärt sein. Positiv aufgefallen ist, dass die Sims ihre Babys auf dem Arm halten und gleichzeitig mit anderen Sims plaudern können. Noch im Vorgänger mussten die Kleinen dafür auf dem Boden abgesetzt werden. Wenn das Baby geboren ist, kann es weder verhungern noch sonst irgendwie sterben. Zieht man per Cheat(testingcheatsenabled true) den Bedürfnisbalken Hunger herunter, verhungert das Baby nicht, sondern der Spieler erhält eine Nachricht: Wenn du ... nicht bald fütterst, wird der Sozialarbeiter ihn dir noch weg nehmen! Das passiert dann auch wirklich, und man sieht den kleinen Sims nie wieder! Der Babysim erreicht nach 2 Tagen (wenn lebensdauer normal eingestellt ist) das Kleinkindalter. Als Kleinkind brauch er noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, außerdem kann man ihm das Sprechen, Laufen und aufs Töpfchen gehen beibringen. Macht man das nicht, kann man sich später keine weiteren Merkmale für ihn aussuchen. Sterben, Friedhof und Geister Eines Vorweg: es gibt keinen Mord und Totschlag in Die Sims 3. Auch wenn uns viele Fragen und Wünsche diesbezüglich erreicht haben, wird sich die Gewalt im Spiel sehr in Grenzen halten und auch Waffen wird es keine geben. Die klassischen Todesarten wie Ertrinken im Pool,thumb|leftVerbrennen und Verhungern wird es auch weiterhin geben. Auch wenn sich dies schwieriger gestaltet, als im Vorgänger. Damit Sims im Pool ertrinken, müssen sie schon sehr müde und hungrig sein, denn auch ohne Poolleitern können sie dem kühlen Nass entrinnen. Was in Die Sims 2 noch einen Großbrand in der Küche ausgelöst hätte, sorgt im dritten Teil für einen kleineren Brand, der kaum Schäden hinterlässt. Dadurch war es uns leider nicht möglich, einen Sim sterben zu sehen um davon berichten zu können, was anschließend passiert. Wir begeben uns also auf den städtischen Friedhof. Hier befinden sich am Spielanfang NPC-Geister, die der Spieler sich nicht aussuchen darf. Stirbt ein Sim in der Nachbarschaft, so landet er nicht automatisch auf dem Friedhof. Dennoch ist dieser schon gut ausgebucht. Nett ist, dass man sogar die Grabinschrift ändern kann. Der Friedhof selbst ist der perfekte Ort, um Geister zu treffen und sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Geister sind Tag und Nacht zu sehen(auf dem Friedhof erscheinen sie leider nur Nachts), leicht durchsichtig, leuchten und haben einen Hang zum Erschrecken anderer Sims. Geister altern genauso wie normale Sims, haben die selben Bedürfnisse und benehmen sich auch "Normal".Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass sie leuchten, durch Wände gehen können und andere Farben haben, die je nach Todesursache bestimmt sind(rosa=verhungert blau=ertrunken gelb=stromschlag grau= Altersschwäche orange= verbrannt). Doch Geister verschiedener Farben sind nicht das einzige, was der Friedhof zu bieten hat. In dem Teich schwimmt ab Mitternacht, bis 4.00 Uhr der Fisch des Grauens, der für Ambrosia benötigt wird. Diesen kann man aber erst ab Anglerstufe 10 fangen. Außerdem kann der Hobbygärtner sich einen Ableger der Pflanze des Lebens holen(auch dieser wird für Ambrosia benötigt). Und zum Schluss wäre da noch das Mausoleum, in dem man einen Teilzeitjob annehmen, die Katakomben erforschen, Besichtigungstouren unternehmen und Geister bändigen kann. Ein Ende mit der Liebe Viele Fragen erreichten uns zur Trennung und Scheidung zweier Sims und so haben wir Sims-Entwicklerin MJ Chun diesbezüglich auf den Zahn gefühlt. Sims können sich jederzeit scheiden lassen, unter der Aktion gemein - sich trennen. Da sich Sims auch anderweitig verlieben können, wenn sie verheiratet sind, kann ein fremdes Techtelmechtel den nötigen Anreiz für die Trennung liefern. Allerdings hat der untreue Sim die Möglichkeit, seinem Ehepartner den Betrug zu gestehen.thumb|leftAußerdem gibt es natürlich die Möglichkeit, die ganz ohne Streit abläuft - ein Ehepartner stirbt. Sollte die Trennung tatsächlich nicht durch vorzeitigen Ablebens erfolgen, sondern wegen Affäre usw., besteht meistens nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, dass die betroffenen Sims sich wieder versöhnen. Deshalb sollte man in dem Falle endweder ausziehen, oder auf den Tod des Ex hoffen. ;) Erstelle ein Sim Modus Erste Sim-Details Zunächst gilt die Aufmerksamkeit wie immer den allgemeinen Einstellungen. Dazu gehören zunächst Vor- und Nachname und Geschlecht. Anschließend folgt die Wahl der Altersstufe. Standardmäßig ist die neue Altersstufe des jungen Erwachsenen ausgewählt, die den Übergang zwischen Teenagern und Erwachsenen bildet. Insgesamt stehen euch somit sechs Altersstufen zur Verfügung: Kleinkind, Kind, Teenager, junger Erwachsener, Erwachsener und Rentner. Die Frage, ob man auch schwangere Sims erstellen kann, müssen wir an dieser Stelle verneinen. Weiter geht es mit der Hautfarbe. Hier stehen euch eine hellere und eine etwas dunklere normale Hautfarbe zur Verfügung. Zusätzlich dazu sind noch grün, blau und rosa verfügbar. thumb|leftDiese fünf Farbtöne lassen sich dann anschließend noch via Schieberegler heller und dunkler gestalten. So sind, wie auf unserem Beispielbild zu sehen, bei der blauen Farbe sogar Silbertöne möglich, die dann den Eindruck eines Vampirs erwecken. Auswirkungen auf das Spiel haben die Hautfarben nicht. Grüne Sims sind also keine Außerirdischen und hellblaue Sims verwandeln sich auch nicht plötzlich in Vampire und dürsten nach Blut. Sie haben einfach nur eine besondere Hautfarbe. Bevor es an die genaue Gestaltung der Sims geht, muss noch die Fett- und Muskelmasse bestimmt werden. Mit zwei Schiebereglern bestimmt ihr, wie dick, dünn und kräftig der Sim ist. thumb Bei sehr beleibten Sims dehnt sich die Textur der Kleidung dann sehr und manchmal sieht das auch recht unschön aus, vor allem, wenn der Gürtel plötzlich an einer ganz anderen Stelle zu finden ist. Einzelne Körperteile lassen sich nicht verändern, nur das gesamte Erscheinungsbild des Sims. Cellulite-Fetischisten müssen wir also leider enttäuschen. Auch die Einstellung der Körpergröße ist nicht möglich. Allerdings ist es möglich, bei Frauen die Brustgröße zu verändern. Wie dick oder dünn euer Sim auch sein wird, wirkliche Auswirkungen konnten wir nicht bemerken. Andere Sims reagieren auf sie, wie auf jeden anderen. Egal, ob der Sims gewordene Herkules vor ihnen steht oder jemand mit ein paar Pfunden zu viel auf den Rippen. Außerdem könnt ihr die Stimme eures Sims einstellen. Ihr könnt dabei aus drei verschiedenen Stimmen wählen und anschließend deren Höhe bzw. Tiefe einstellen. Haare, nichts als Haare thumb Ist Name, Geschlecht, Alter und Statur eures Sims festgelegt, könnt ihr euch nun den Frisuren, der Gesichtsbehaarung und den Kopfbedeckungen widmen. Die Auswahl an Haaren ist überschaubar und bietet für jeden Typ Sim eine passende Frisur. Es stehen mehr Frisuren zur Verfügung als im Grundspiel von Die Sims 2, was zunächst erfreulich ist. Die wahre Stärke des CAS liegt hier jedoch in der Anpassung der Haarpracht. Zunächst wird die Grundfarbe des Sims gewählt. Dafür stehen einige Farben als Vorauswahl bereit. Sollte dort keine passende Farbe dabei sein, steht ein großer Farbkreis zur Verfügung, der jede erdenkliche Farbe ermöglicht. Anschließend könnt ihr noch die Farbe der Spitzen, Strähnchen und des Haaransatzes anpassen. In unserem Fall war dies eine Mischung aus schwarz, lila und weiß. Bei den Herren der Schöpfung kann auch der Bart mit mehreren Farben versehen werden. So ist beispielsweise der Eindruck eines alternden Sims möglich, in dem einige Bartstoppeln schon grau werden. thumb|left Wem Haare allein nicht reichen, der kann auch noch zusätzlich Mützen und Hüte auswählen. Eine deutliche Verbesserung gegenüber Die Sims 2 ist hier, dass die Frisur die selbe bleibt. Haben wir lange Haare genommen und dazu einen Hut gewählt, bleibt die lange Haarpracht erhalten. Wählen wir die gleiche Kopfbedeckung bei einer anderen Frisur, bleibt auch diese Haarpracht bestehen. Weiterer Pluspunkt: Die Frisuren lassen sich einzeln für jede Outfit-Kategorie anlegen. Neben der Kopfbeharrung könnt ihr euch nun auch den Augenbrauen widmen. Mehrere Gestaltungstypen stehen euch zur Auswahl bereit und selbstverständlich sind auch diese wieder farblich anpassbar. Selbst Sims mit einer Augenbraue, die dann quer über die ganze Stirn reicht, sind möglich. Willkommen bei der Schönheits-OP So mancher plastischer Chirug könnte glatt neidisch werden, wenn er die Möglichkeiten in Die Sims 3 sieht. Noch nie standen so viele Möglichkeiten offen, die Sims den eigenen Bedürfnissen anzupassen. Dafür stehen zunächst allgemeine Variationen zur Auswahl. Auf Wunsch kann man dann jedoch in die Feinheiten gehen und alles so anpassen, wie man es möchte. Das Spiel berücksichtigt dabei auch, ob ein Sim nun eher dick oder dünn ist. Anpassbar sind alle Bereiche des Gesichts, angefangen bei der allgemeinen Form, über Nase, Ohren, Mund und Augen. Die Feineinstellungen der Nase reichen dabei beispielsweise soweit, das man selbst die Größe der Nasenflügel und damit auch die Größe der Nasenlöcher bestimmen kann. Bei den Augen ermöglichen es die Einstellungen auch asiatische Sims zu schaffen und sogar die Größe der Pupille festzulegen. Hier kann der geneigte Perfektionist allein schon viel Zeit mit dem Spiel verbringen, bevor es überhaupt in die eigentliche Sims-Welt geht. Neben diesen Einstellungen gibt es noch ein paar weitere Optionen. So könnt ihr euren Sims bis zu zwei Muttermalen geben, die jedoch immer an den gleichen Stellen erscheinen. Auch Sommersprossen könnt ihr euren Sims verleihen. Falten stehen ab der Erwachsenen-Altersstufe zur Verfügung. Bei den Knackern gibt es noch einmal eine Portion Falten, die ihr euren Sims geben könnt. Die Qual der Farbwahl Ist das Gesicht des Sims erst einmal fertig gestellt, fehlt nur noch das passende Outfit. Die Kategorie der Unterwäsche wurde entfernt. Teile davon sind nun in der Nachtwäsche zu finden, die euch neben Alltagskleidung, Festmode, Bade- und Sportkleidung zur Verfügung steht. Neu ist, dass nun in jeder Kategorie Ober- und Unterteil oder komplette Outfits ausgewähltthumb werden können. Die Outfits an sich sind wieder einmal Geschmackssache. Was die einen als modern und angemessen beurteilen, können bei anderen Erschaudern auslösen. Die Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken ist überschaubar und teilweise kommen Outfits in mehreren Kategorien (besonders Alltagskleidung und Festmode) auf. Auf Wunsch kann man auch nur Downloads anzeigen lassen. Wer später also einmal gar nichts mehr mit den Maxis-Kreationen zu tun haben möchte, blendet diese einfach aus. Doch was nun folgt, ist für entscheidungsunfreudige Spieler die Hölle auf Erden, denn alle Outfits sind komplett farblich anpassbar. Unserem Sim, den wir euch weiter oben zeigten, haben sie aus einer schwarz-weißen Lederjacke und einer braunen Hose ein… nunja, „modernes“ Outfit zusammengestellt. Die Kleidungsstücke unterteilen sich dabei in verschiedene Bereiche, die einzeln geändert werden können. Bei der Jacke sind dies beispielsweise die Jacke an sich, die Ärmel, der Saum und die Knöpfe. Alle vier Bereiche sind voneinander unabhängig anpassbar. So habt ihr zunächst die Entscheidung zu treffen, ob ihr dem Bereich nur eine Farbe (wieder aus der Farbpalette wählbar) oder ein Muster verpassen wollt. Bei den Texturen könnt ihr auf alle Muster aus dem Spiel wählen. So auch Metall oder Holz. Dies sieht zwar etwas komisch aus, aber ist sicherlich auch zu gebrauchen. Diese Muster unterteilen sich dann noch einmal in verschiedene Bereiche, die eingefärbt werden können. Grenzen sind hier nur dem Geschmackssinn des Spielers gesetzt. MJ Chun fiel beim Anblick unserer Sims gewordenen Milka-Kuh fast in Ohnmacht, dabei hat sie selber schon gar fürchterliche Sims erstellt. Es ist leider nicht möglich, eigene Texturen in das Spiel zu laden. Bestehende Texturen können auch nicht entfernt werden. Schöne Farbzusammenstellungen der Texturen könnt ihr auch gleichzeitig in den Exchange laden und im gleichen Zug dort auch andere Farbzusammensetzungen von anderen Spielern downloaden. Persönlichkeiten und Lebensziele thumb|leftIst die Qual bei der Outfit-Wahl endlich überstanden, geht es auch schon auf die Zielgerade der Sim-Erstellung zu. Die Persönlichkeit eures Sims steht nun im Mittelpunkt. Diese setzt sich aus den Charaktereigenschaften zusammen, von denen ihr bei einem erwachsenen Sim bis zu fünf auswählen könnt – wahlweise könnt ihr den Charakter auch automatisch erstellen lassen. Die Charaktereigenschaften bringen neue Interaktionen, beschleunigen etwas oder sorgen für bestimmte positive oder negative Schübe. An dieser Stelle ein paar Beispiele: Ein Sim mit der Charaktereigenschaft Kleptomane hat beispielsweise die Möglichkeit, Dinge zu stehlen. thumb Dazu klickt ihr einfach auf den Boden eines Nachbargebäudes und wählt „Einen Gegenstand entwenden“ und euer Sim sucht sich dann automatisch seine Beute. So könnt ihr kostengünstig sogar eure Einrichtung erweitern. Sims mit der Eigenschaft ein guter Küsser zu sein, erzielen bei einem Kuss mehr Pluspunkte in der Beziehung zu dem anderen Sim. Bei wissenshungrigen Sims steigt der Lernbalken schneller. Familiensims freuen sich beispielsweise über eine Schwangerschaft, Kinderhasser wiederum sind vollkommen geschockt. So erlebt man die Charakterzüge an mehreren Stellen des Sim-Lebens. Wie abwechslungsreich dies sich jedoch gestalten wird, konnten wir in der kurzen Zeit nicht ausgiebig testen. Aus den Charaktereigenschaften ergeben sich dann fünf Lebensziele, die das Spiel vorschlägt und aus denen ihr einen wählen könnt. Eine komplette Liste der Lebensziele stellen wir euch schon seit einigen Wochen auf dieser Seite zur Verfügung stellen. Hinter vielen Zielen verstecken sich die höchsten Jobstufen der verschiedenen Karrieren. So ist der Kreaturen-Roboter-Kreuzzüchter beispielsweise die neunte Stufe der Wissenschaftskarriere. thumb|300pxthumb|left|300px Ist auch dies erledigt, folgt der letzte Schritt, die Vorlieben des Sims zu wählen. Hier könnt ihr Lieblingsessen, -musik und –farbe wählen. Das favorisierte Essen taucht öfters bei den Wünschen auf und der Sim wird glücklich, wenn er seine Lieblingsspeise isst. Einen Schub gute Laune gibt es auch, wenn beim Radio seine Lieblingsmusik eingeschaltet wird. Die Lieblingsfarbe wirkt sich nur in Gesprächen mit anderen Sims aus. Ihnen ist also egal, ob ihr Zimmer komplett in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe gestrichen ist, denn dies merken sie nicht. Die Farbe dient lediglich als Gesprächsthema. Damit ist ein Sim fertig gestellt und weitere sieben Sims können in die Familie aufgenommen werden. Anschließend folgt, wie in Die Sims 2, noch die Beziehungsregelung. Wer ist also mit wem wie verwandt. Ist auch dies festgelegt, geht es endlich in die Welt der Sims. en:The Sims 3 es:Los Sims 3 fr:Les Sims 3 Kategorie:Die Sims 3